<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m not holding the baby. by LesbianLizalfos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031679">I’m not holding the baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos'>LesbianLizalfos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, This Is STUPID, i can’t write long fics, my phone decided to autocorrect oneshot to “peeshit” so now I’m laughing at that, probably made them ooc, that trope where women love men who have babies but gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji is forced to hold Brandt’s baby. That’s it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt/Jane Carter (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m not holding the baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not holding the baby, just take her in there!”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to bring my baby into a lingerie store, that’s weird!” </p>
<p>“Then why did you bring her? And me, for that matter?”</p>
<p>“Because- I didn’t think I’d find a store like this in the mall!”</p>
<p>“I’m not taking her.”</p>
<p>“Just take the goddamn baby!” Brandt, who was holding said baby, had covered her ears before saying that. He gently lifted Ainsley out of the baby carrier and handed her to Benji, who begrudgingly took her. After Brandt had unstrapped his baby wielding accessory, he placed it near Benji’s foot and walked into the store. </p>
<p>“Asswipe.” Benji grumbled. “Don’t tell your dad I said that.” He cooed to the baby, bouncing her on his hip. Now was not the time for Brandt to decide he’d buy Jane lingerie. He should’ve waited til later. Prick. </p>
<p>After about ten minutes, ‘jesus, how long did it take to buy underwear?’, a man, who was <i> very </i> attractive, was coming towards him, eyes on Ainsley. </p>
<p>“Hi, sorry, I’m sure you get this all the time, but your baby is so adorable!” Attractive man commented, waving his finger at her. </p>
<p>“She’s not uh- she’s not my baby, but thank you. Benji! I’m Benji.” He stuck his hand out, almost slapping AM in the face. Fuck, he was acting like a school boy. </p>
<p>AM didn’t seem to take any mind to his awkwardness. He took Benji’s hand and shook it, “Ethan. Ethan Hunt.” </p>
<p>Benji shook the man’s callous hand for just a bit too long, admiring his face. </p>
<p>“Benji?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Can you let go?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Christ, sorry!” The Brit retracted his hand back quickly. It automatically went back to supporting Ainsley, who was gripping his shirt. </p>
<p>Ethan smiled, seemingly endeared by him.<br/>
“So, she’s not your baby, right? Does that mean you’d be free next Saturday?” </p>
<p>“I- are- you’re asking me out?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I’d love to.” Benji’s face was tomato red, but he couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>“So.. did you actually come over here for Ainsley or did you just want to ask me out?”</p>
<p>“A mix of both. But I have to say, you’re cuter than she is.”</p>
<p>Benji pushed out some flustered form of a thank you. They exchanged numbers and Ethan went on his way. </p>
<p>Brandt came out of the blursed store, “Who was that?”</p>
<p>“Will, your baby is a godsend. I need to text Jane and tell her thanks.” </p>
<p>“...why?”</p>
<p>“I just got a date. Oh my god, I’m so glad we decided to come to the grand opening of this amazing mall!” Benji said excitedly. </p>
<p>With that, Brandt took Ainsley back, Benji practically skipping next to him as they explored the rest of the mall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I hope y’all enjoyed this! My brain isn’t able to write long fics apparently, but I got this idea about a week ago and just decided to act on it lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>